


Victoria Has Some Secrets

by magnumstyles



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnumstyles/pseuds/magnumstyles
Summary: The one where Y/N is a VS model and Harry performs.





	Victoria Has Some Secrets

_ She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes,  _

_ Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect _

_ And all the boys, they were saying they were into it _

_ Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck. _

 

She stood behind the stage in her lingerie outfit, waiting for her cue. She heard her boyfriend performing his heart out on stage, while she waited at the east win of the stage. She was incredibly nervous since people would see her body, and she was a bit insecure of it. 

 

_ She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it _

_ I'm kind of into it _

_ It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it _

_ I think she said "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" _

 

She had about to decline Victoria’s Secret’s offer to walk the catwalk, but Harry had been so proud of her that she took it. ( _ “Babe, imagine how hot you’d look.” _ ) This had not been her first fashion show, this  _ had  _ had been her first fashion show where she’d walk in nothing but just panties and a bra.

 

_ "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" (None of your, none of your) _

_ "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" _

_ "I'm having your baby, it's none of your, it's none of your-" _

 

She heard the first chorus finish as she felt a hand ushering her onto the stage. She took a deep breath and smiled as she strut onto the stage. She looked to her left and saw Harry performing, but looking straight at her. She grinned even bigger, and waved at him, looking straight once more. He waved back and continued to sing, staring at her back.

 

_ It's New York, baby, always jacked up (Y/N, my beautiful girlfriend, everyone!) _

_ -noses always backed up _

_ When she's alone, she goes home to a cactus _

_ In a black dress, she's such an actress _

 

She had reached the front of the stage when she heard him say that in the middle of his song. She blushed immensely and smiled furiously, while posing with another model. The model winked at her and smiled while walking past her. She looked at Harry once more, who was already looking her. She winked and smiled at him, continuing to smile.

 

_ Driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it _

_ I'm kind of into it _

_ It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it _

_ I think she said "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" _

 

As he sang the lyrics, he walked away from the mic stand and began to follow her down the runway on the stage. She shook her head, still blushing and tried to ignore him. He smiled, singing and strutting along with his girlfriend, mimicking her. She knew what he was doing and looked back him, fake glaring. He raised his free hand in mock surrender and skipped back to the band.

 

_ "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" (None of your, none of your) _

_ "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" _

_ "I'm having your baby, it's none of your, it's none of your" _

 

Finally, she reached backstage where she was immediately ushered into a different revealing outfit, and waited for her cue once more. She heard Harry singing and saw a camera coming towards the group of models for backstage video. She began to sing along to the music and mimed playing a guitar. The camera passed by her and once again, a person ushered her onto stage.

 

_ She sits beside me like a silhouette _

_ Hard candy dripping on me 'til my feet are wet _

_ And now she's all over me, it's like I paid for- (Woah) _

_ It's like I paid for it, I'm gonna pay for this _

 

She walked onto the runway with a straight face and once again, encountered Harry. He stopped in the middle of his lyric to marvel in her beauty. He snapped out of it and continued to sing, his eyes following the beautiful woman. As she stopped in the middle to pose, he began to walk away from the mic stand again towards her.

 

_ It's none of your, it's none of your _

_ "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" _

_ "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"  _

_ (It's none of your, none of your) _

 

When the singer’s girlfriend began to walk away, she saw Harry reach out a hand, as if to escort her backstage. She giggled and accepted the offer, slipping her smaller, softer hand into his calloused hand. Both strutting back to the end of the catwalk, Harry continued to sing, staring at his beautiful girlfriend.

 

_ "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" _

_ "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"  _

_ (It's none of your, none of your) _

 

Before letting her walk back to change, he kissed her hand and ran back to the middle of the stage to finish singing. She giggled and ran to her dressing room as quickly as possible to change. As she ran began to put on her clothes, she heard the crowd clapping for her boyfriend. She was very proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @/magnumstyles , I do prompts and requests!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
